The present invention relates generally to clutches of the type usually equipping motor vehicles.
As is well known such automotive clutches essentially comprise a reaction plate or flywheel adapted to be secured by fastening means to a first shaft, in practice a driving shaft, which is the engine output shaft in the case of a motor vehicle, a friction disc or clutch plate adapted to be fixed for rotation with a second shaft, in practice a driven shaft, which is most often the input shaft of a transmission in the case of a motor vehicle.
Such clutches further comprise a second plate known as a pressure plate fixed for rotation with the reaction plate or flywheel and axially movable with respect to the latter and a cover fixed axially to and for rotation with the flywheel. Resilient means bearing on the cover constantly urge the pressure plate toward the flywheel for squeezing or clamping the clutch plate between the pressure plate and the flywheel.
As is also well known such clutches are usually provided with a starter ring gear. Most often the starter ring gear is carried directly by the flywheel or is formed in one-piece therewith. Alternatively the starter ring gear may be formed as a part separate from the flywheel in which case it may be formed for example by rolling into a ring an initially straight bar and suitably securing it to the flywheel.